


Meeting Your Friends

by musicgirl1120



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Meeting Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Carina and Maya meet each other's friends.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Carina had been to the station plenty of times. However, normally, she was just in Maya’s office. 

The night of the spaghetti dinner, she was expecting to finally meet Maya’s entire team. However, Maya blown up in her office and neither of them ever made it to the dinner. Carina ended up going out drinking with Teddy and Maya had left and gone for a 15 mile run.

One Monday, Carina had had the day off and had dropped by to see Maya around dinner time. She just planned on saying hi and getting a little time with her girlfriend. They chatted for a bit, making out some before Maya pulled away. 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Maya asked suddenly, like she had been thinking about it all day, “We all eat together up in the beanery and you haven’t officially met everyone and Montgomery’s cooking tonight so it’ll be good and Gibson is out sick today so that awkwardness can be avoided for another day and you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Never mind, just forget about it. You can just…” 

“Hey,” Carina said, stopping Maya from spinning even more, “I would love to stay for dinner. I don’t want to intrude though and make things weird.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” Maya said, shaking her head, “We always have extra food. Miranda comes by sometimes and Tuck and sometimes other people like Miller’s sister. I’d love for you to meet everyone. I mean, you already know Vic and Ben too I guess and you met Andy that one day in passing, but everyone else. Oh, and Jackson is working the PRT tonight and you know him too.” 

“I would like that too,” Carina said, smiling at Maya. 

She knew this was a big step for Maya. Bringing her to the station and introducing her to her work family was not something Maya had ever done before with anyone she had dated. Well, except Jack but he didn’t count because this was his family too, although Carina could not have been happier that the man her girlfriend had cheated on her with was not at the station tonight. 

They had done a lot of work in the past three months on their relationship both together and separately in their own therapy sessions every week to move on from what had happened with Jack. Carina was learning how to trust Maya again, and Maya was learning how to calm down and deal with arguments without running away and lashing out. It had been a process, and they were not anywhere near where they wanted to be, but they were making progress in the right direction.

“Well, food is probably almost ready,” Maya said, taking Carina’s hand, “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Carina nodded, stealing one last kiss before they headed out of her office and upstairs. 

“Hey Trav,” Maya said as they walked in to where Travis was salting a pot of something that smelled amazing, “This is Carina Deluca, my girlfriend. She’s going to join us for dinner if that’s alright?” 

“Of course,” Travis said, wiping his hand on a towel before shaking Carina’s hand, “Travis Montgomery. Nice to meet you.” 

“You as well,” Carina said, smiling at the firefighter.

“What are you making?” Maya asked, walking over and pulling out cups to set out. 

“Veggie Chili” Travis said, stirring the pot, “And cornbread.” 

“Sounds good,” Carina said, smiling, “Do you need any help?” 

“It’s pretty much done,” Travis said, pulling a large pan of cornbread out of the oven, “Everyone should be up here… now.” 

He finished as the door opened and everyone else walked in. 

“I’m starving,” Vic said, coming into the kitchen, “Hey Carina. What are you doing here?” 

“She’s joining us for dinner,” Maya said, jumping in, “Everyone, this is Dr. Carina Deluca, my girlfriend. Carina, this is Dean Miller and John Finch, our sub for today, and you remember Andy right? And Obviously you know Ben and Jackson.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, sticking out his hand and shaking Carina’s and Finch did the same. 

“Good to see you again Carina,” Andy said, reaching for a shake as well. 

“Glad you could join us tonight,” Ben said, grabbing a bowl as he smiled at Carina. 

“Yeah,” Jackson said, nodding, “I like not being the only Grey Sloan doctor here for a change.” 

Carina laughed a little at that comment before looking around. Maya could tell that Carina was feeling a little overwhelmed so she took her hand, rubbing gentle circles on the back on it with her thumb as she grabbed two bowls for them. 

“If this is too much, you can fake a page and get out of it,” Maya whispered in her ear. 

“I’m fine,” Carina said, giving Maya a smile, “It’s nice to meet everyone and the food smells great.” 

Maya nodded as she handed Carina a bowl, motioning for her to go ahead of her. Vic, Andy, Jackson, and Ben were already at the table eating. Maya guided Carina to the table, motioning to a chair next to Vic for her to sit in. Vic and Carina were pretty close because after Dean kicked her out, Vic moved in with Maya, meaning the two saw each other a lot. 

The team all ate, chatting about their day. 

About five minutes into dinner, the alarm went off. “Aid car 19, PRT 19 civilians in distress at Winter park.” 

“That’s us,” Ben said, shoving one last bite of food into his mouth as Vic, Finch, and Jackson did the same before, running down the stairs. 

“And now you understand why I eat so fast,” Maya said, laughing as Carina looked at the door. 

“Hey, it’s not that different than what happens at the hospital,” Carina said, shrugging, “Do you guys get a lot of calls during meals?”

“At least once a shift,” Andy said, taking another bite, “Usually at dinner because people are stupid and light their kitchens on fire while trying to cook.” 

“So what kind of doctor are you?” Travis asked. 

“An Ob/Gyn,” Carina said, “And I also do research on the female orgasm.” 

“Oh,” Travis said as Dean choked on his bite of cornbread, “That’s… cool.” 

“You good Miller?” Maya asked, chuckling a little bit as he took a drink. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding, “Yeah. I’m good.” 

“I would be happy to tell you about it sometime,” Carina said, playing into how uncomfortable the men seemed to be. 

“Wouldn’t do me any good,” Travis said, “Not unless you have also researched the male orgasm. I’m gay.” 

Carina nodded, smiling. 

“And I’m good,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

They chatted about work and their plans for their next day off as they finished eating. 

“Let me help clean up,” Carina offered. 

“I’ll do clean up too,” Maya said, “You all can go start the rest of the chores.” 

“Captain doesn’t do the dishes,” Andy said, laughing. 

“She does when she wants to spend time with her girlfriend,” Maya said, pushing back her chair and giving Andy a playful glare, “Plus, I’m mostly caught up on my paperwork.” 

Dean, Travis, and Andy all headed out to do their regular chores as Maya and Carina started cleaning up the beanery. They had just taken the last plate off the table when the alarm started going off again. 

“Engine 19. Ladder 19. Fire in Winter park. Backup requested from Aid 19 and PRT 19.” 

“That’s me,” Maya said, kissing Carina as she dried her hands, “Sorry to run off. Don’t worry about the dishes. We’ll get them later. Thanks for staying for dinner. See you later.” 

“Love you,” Carina called as Maya jogged toward the door, “Be safe.” 

“Love you too,” Maya called as she ran down the steps. 

They went out to the call, meeting their aid car and the PRT there. Turns out, there were some stupid teenagers who were trying to have a campfire and ended up burning themselves and a small area of the woods there were in. They got the fire out quickly and took the two teens to the hospital. 

They pulled back into the station about two hours after they left. It was nearing 9 pm and everyone needed a shower. Maya went into her office before her shower to grab something and found Carina sitting there. 

“You’re still here?” Maya said. 

“I finished cleaning up the… place you eat?” Carina paused. 

“The beanery,” Maya said, laughing as she walked closer to her girlfriend. 

“Yes,” Carina said, “And then I thought about going home, but it is lonely there so I stayed and did some of my charting in your office. I hope that’s alright.” 

“It’s fine,” Maya said, sitting down on Carina’s lap, “It’s more than fine actually. I’m glad to see you.” 

“You smell like a camp fire,” Carina said, laughing, “Go shower.” 

“Alright,” Maya said, knowing Carina was right, “Will you still be here when I get back?” 

“Yes,” Carina said, nodding, “I probably will go home soon though. It is getting late and my shift starts at 7 am tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be quick,” Maya said, giving Carina a quick kiss before going up to the showers. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Andy asked as Maya ran into the showers. 

“Carina’s still here,” Maya said, smiling as she jumped into a shower. 

Andy laughed as Maya took a quick shower. She then ran back down the stairs and into her office to find Carina packing up her bag. 

“Don’t go,” Maya said, cringing a little at how winy she sounded. 

“It is almost 10 pm,” Carina said, going to Maya, “And I have to work in the morning.” 

“I know,” Maya said, leaning up and kissing Carina on the lips, “But can’t you stay just a little longer?” 

“Maybe,” Carina said, leaning into the kiss. 

Just as Maya was about to take Carina into her bunk, the alarm went off again. 

“Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, PRT 19.”

“No,” Maya groaned, kissing Carina one more time. 

“We are both off tomorrow night,” Carina reminded her as she moved toward the door, “We can pick this up then.” 

“Fine,” Maya said, stealing one more kiss before running out the door, pulling her hair up as she ran toward the engine. 

Carina just stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched Maya pull on her boots and turnouts before jumping in the engine. As they pulled out, Maya turned and smiled at her. Carina smiled back as she turned to leave the station, hoping she would be back to spend more time here soon, both with Maya and with the rest of her firehouse family.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maya,” Carina called as she put in her earrings, “Come on. We are going to be late.” 

“I’m coming,” Maya called, coming out of the bathroom, her short hair up in a half messy bun, “Is this alright?” 

Maya was wearing a long-sleeved light blue flowy shirt and jeans, light makeup on her eyes and cheeks as well as a little lipstick. 

“You look beautiful,” Carina said, smiling as she walked over to Maya and kissed her gently. 

“Then I’m ready,” Maya said, grabbing her phone off her bed. 

“Great,” Carina said, “Let’s go.” 

They were going to an informal hang out at Meredith Grey’s house with some of Carina’s friends. It was the first time Maya was going to meet Carina’s friends formally. She had met Amelia a few times in passing when she had gone to see Carina at work, but that was really it. 

Well, except for her brother, but Andrew expressed how much he hated her the one and only time she had met him so there was that. She was nervous about making a good impression on everyone else. 

The first suggestion earlier that week had been a game night, but when Carina mentioned it, she saw the anxiety that washed over Maya and told Amelia that maybe a dinner or a movie night or something would be better. Amelia said as long as she could order in, she was game. Carina told Maya the new plan and saw her girlfriend visibly relax. 

“I get too competitive with everything,” Maya confided in Carina later when they were laying in bed, “Like, scary competitive. It’s something that was hammered into me when I was young, and I haven’t been able to turn it off very well. I’m working on it with my therapist, but I don’t want your friends to have to experience that because it is not enjoyable for anyone. Just as anyone on my team. There’s a reason everyone hated me when I became captain.” 

“Thank you for telling me,” Carina said, smiling at Maya, “It takes a lot to be able to recognize and admit that. And I understand.” 

Maya never ceased to amaze Carina with how much she had started to open up since everything that had happened with Jack. Maya had been in therapy for three and a half months which had really been helping. Sure, there were still times that Maya would blow up at her for apparently no reason, but now, instead of running away or changing the subject or even trying to have sex, Maya would talk to her, open up to her, and explain what had happened and 99% of the time, it had absolutely nothing to do with anything she did. 

Carina smiled as she thought about how much she loved her girlfriend as she and Maya headed out the door. 

“Why are you smiling?” Maya asked as she took Carina’s hand. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Carina said, leaning over and giving Maya a quick peck. 

“I love you too,” Maya said, smiling as they got into their car. 

Her car had broken down about a month ago and instead of getting a new one, she and Carina had just started sharing. Maya ran to work most of the time anyways, or she rode in with Vic, and it was rare that they both needed a car at the same time so it just made more sense to share. They drove to Meredith’s house which was about twenty minutes away. 

“How are you feeling Bella?” Carina asked, taking Maya’s hand in her own. 

“Fine,” Maya said, smiling. 

Truthfully, she was a little nervous to meet all of Carina’s friends. She knew that all of Carina’s friends knew about cheating, and she was a little worried about what everyone was going to think about her. 

Carina’s brother had made it clear how he felt, although Carina told her she had put him in his place and that he was happy for them now. Maya wasn’t sure she totally bought it, but she was hoping that Andrew would at least be civil toward her in front of Carina. 

They pulled into the driveway, getting out of the car. Maya was still trying to keep straight who all lived in this house. From what Carina had explained, Meredith and her three kids lived here with Andrew. Amelia and Link also lived here with their five month old Marcus and sometimes Amelia’s kind of adopted son Leo, and Jackson’s ex Maggie also lived here. She was pretty sure that was it, but she also wasn’t completely sure she wasn’t forgetting someone. 

“Ready?” Carina asked, taking Maya’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, smiling as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey she brought out of the car. 

“Let’s go,” Carina said, leading Maya up to the door. 

Carina knocked before just opening the door and walking in. She was pretty comfortable in this house because both her brother and one of her best friends lived here. 

“Carina,” Meredith said, smiling as she came out of the kitchen, “And Maya. It’s nice to formally meet you.” 

Meredith extended her hand and Maya shook it. The two had met a handful of times in the ER when Maya was dropping off patients, but never in a social setting. 

“You too,” Maya said, smiling and handing Meredith the bottle. 

“You picked a good one Deluca,” Meredith said, smiling at Carina, “Anyone who brings good whiskey is welcome around here.” 

Maya smiled as they went into the living room where Amelia was sitting on the couch with someone Maya had seen, but never formally met. 

“Hey guys,” Amelia said, smiling at the two women, “Glad you could make it.” 

“Hi,” the other woman said, getting up and extending her hand to Maya, “I’m Maggie.” 

“Maya. Nice to finally meet you,” Maya said, shaking her hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Are Teddy and Tom coming?” Carina asked as she and Maya sat down on one of the couches. 

“They should be,” Amelia said, nodding, “Owen is supposed to have Allison tonight, but I think he got called in for an emergency so they were trying to get a last-minute babysitter.” 

Carina nodded as Maya took her hand again. 

“Where are all the bambinos that are normally here?” Carina asked, realizing the house was a lot quieter than when she had been there to see Andrea before. 

“Jo has my kids,” Meredith said, coming into the room with a bottle of wine and the whiskey Maya and Carina had brought. 

“And Link is upstairs changing Marcus because he had a blow out right before you got here,” Amelia said. 

Andrew walked in then with drink glasses, setting them down. Carina got up and hugged him. Maya also got up, not sure of how he would react. However, he reached out and gave Maya a curt handshake. She noticed the eyes Carina gave him as he moved to sit down next to his girlfriend. 

Just then, someone walked down the stairs and Maya almost sighed in relief to have the awkwardness of dealing with her girlfriend’s brother relieved a bit.

“Well, we are all cleaned up,” Link said, walking in the room with the happy little baby in his arms, “Oh. Hey Carina. And you must be Maya. Hi. I’m Atticus Lincoln, but everyone calls me Link.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Maya said, smiling at him. 

The evening progresses smoothly, Teddy and Tom arriving about a half an hour later. Maya had met Teddy, and honestly kinda felt like the cardio surgeon was part of the reason Carina even agreed to take her back at all. 

They ate pizza and chatted for about two hours. Maya was beyond relieved that Andrew seemed to at least not hate her as much as he said he did when he came to her office three months ago. 

She kept her hand in Carina’s most of the night, just needed the gentle reassurance and calming presence of the Italian. 

They were about to start a movie when Maya’s phone went off. She got up and went into the entry way to check it. Carina came to check on her a minute later. 

“What’s wrong Bella?” Carina said, seeing Maya running her hands through her hair, looking stressed. 

“There’s a 4 alarm,” Maya said with a sigh, “It’s probably going to be five soon, but we got called in. I have to go.” 

“Take the car,” Carina said, handing her the keys, “I will just have Andrea or Amelia bring me home later.” 

“Are you sure?” Maya asked, already pulling her shoes back on. 

“Of course,” Carina said. 

“Sorry I have to run out,” Maya said, “I was really enjoying getting to hang out with your friends.” 

Just then, Amelia came into the entry way. 

“Hey,” she said, sneaking past, “Sorry. I got paged. I’m on call tonight. I guess there’s some big fire or something and Seattle Pres is slammed so we are getting a bunch of the injuries and of course the neuro guy who’s working tonight got food poisoning.” 

“I just got called in for that,” Maya said. 

“I can give you a ride in if you need me to,” Amelia said, “I know you guys share the car.” 

“That would be great,” Maya said, nodding. 

“Give me like 2 minutes to grab my stuff and we can go,” Amelia said, going upstairs. 

“This probably means a few more people here are going to be leaving,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I think Meredith and Teddy are both on call tonight too.” 

“I’m going to go say goodbye,” Maya said, going back to the living room, “Hey, I got called in to a fire so I’ve gotta go. It was so nice to meet all of you.” 

A round of nice to meet you’s and be safes spilled out from everyone as they waved to Maya. Maya went back to the entry way, giving Carina a long, passionate kiss. 

“Sorry to break up the party,” Amelia said, coming down the stairs, “But I’m ready to go.” 

“Bye Bella,” Carina said, leaning in for one more kiss as Amelia went to say goodbye to Link, “Please be safe.”

“I always am,” Maya said as Amelia came back. 

“Let’s go,” the neurosurgeon said, heading out the door. 

Maya and Carina shared one more quick peck before Maya ran after Amelia. 

“So you need to stop by your place?” Amelia asked as they climbed into the car. 

“I’m good,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Everything I need is at the station.” 

As they drove, Maya texted her team, seeing if someone could give her a ride from the station to the scene because their engines and aid car were already out. Vic said she would wait for her at the station and that she would have their gear loaded when she got there. Maya thanked her before putting her phone down. 

“How often do these kinds of things happen?” Amelia asked, “Big fires like this?” 

“We get about three to four a year,” Maya said, “Although, this is our third in the past six months so sometimes it’s more often.” 

“That’s crazy,” Amelia said, shaking her head, “I don’t know how Carina and Miranda do it, watching you and Ben run into these things all the time.” 

“Well, neither of us run into fires very often anymore,” Maya admitted, “He mostly just works on the PRT and ever since I became Captain, I mostly run calls from the outside, although today with it being a 5 alarm, my boss’s boss will likely be in charge so I’ll probably be inside, which makes Carina worry more than I think she’s willing to admit.” 

“It would make me worry,” Amelia said, nodding, “Hell, I do worry about you. I’ve known Carina for 3 years, since she diagnosed my brain tumor, and I’ve never seen her as happy as when she’s with you. So I worry about you because if anything happens to you, it will crush her.” 

“I try my hardest to be safe,” Maya said, “I really do love her.” 

“I know,” Amelia said, “She loves you too.” 

Maya nodded, looking out the window for a second before realizing what Amelia had said a minute before. 

“Wait, she diagnosed your brain tumor?” Maya said, confused, “She’s an OB/GYN.” 

“Yep,” Amelia said, “And when she was doing her study on orgasms, I volunteered to be part of it because to be honest, I had a little bit of a crush on her because how could I not, and the MRI she took showed a tumor. I had it removed and it was benign and I’m all good, or at least as good as I was before. If it would have kept growing, it could have been bad. Carina saved my life.” 

“She saved mine too,” Maya said without even thinking before feeling herself blush, “I mean…” 

“I know what you mean,” Amelia said, nodding, “And we are here. It was nice to get to spend time with you outside of the hospital.” 

“You too,” Maya said, smiling, “Thanks for having me. And thanks for the ride.” 

“Any time,” Amelia said as Maya climbed out, “Be safe.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, closing the door and jogging to Vic’s car where Vic, Travis, and Miller were all waiting. 

“Let’s go,” Maya said, climbing in the back with Travis. 

“How was your dinner?” Vic asked as she started driving toward their scene. 

“It was surprisingly well,” Maya said, pulling off her nice shirt and pulling on her Station 19 t-shirt Vic had brought for her, “I actually really enjoyed meeting Carina’s friends.” 

“This is so weird,” Travis said as Vic navigated through the busy Seattle streets trying to get them to the scene. 

“What?” Maya said, checking her phone and seeing that Andy was on her way in with Sullivan and Gibson, “You’ve seen me change my clothes plenty of time.”

“Seeing you in a relationship,” Travis said as Maya looked up, “Like, enough of a relationship that she is having dinner at the station and you are hanging out with her friends.” 

“Monogamy is for the weak Maya is gone,” Vic said, laughing from the front seat.

“Yeah,” Maya said, biting her lip a little as she saw a text from Carina, telling her to be safe and that she loved her, “I guess maybe she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little story. It was so fun to write. I have a few more stories up my sleeve. I have one where Maya gets hurt and another set post Pruitt's death that are pretty far along as well as some other stuff I'm working on too that are less far along. I'm always looking for other ideas too so feel free to leave them for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I have another chapter for this story I'm working on right now. I also always am looking for more prompts for this amazing pairing.


End file.
